1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hoist, or lifting device, and specifically to a portable hoist device that may be mounted to a vehicle receiver and used to lift heavy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workers often find it necessary to lift heavy objects while out in the field. A hoist is often used for such lifting. However, many workers drive trucks or other vehicles that are not equipped with a hoist. A number of attempts have been made to provide hoists for mounting to a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,435, Hunsaker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,225, Miller et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,580, Troche et al. teach derrick style lifting devices configured to be mounted on a utility truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,038, Pendergraft teaches a foldable hoist assembly comprising an elongated column with a boom pivotally mounted at its outer end to be moveable from a stored position alongside the column to its operating position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,537, Welch, teaches a hoist which may be mounted to a trailer hitch drawbar of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858, Sasser, teaches a vehicle mounted game skinning device comprising a vertical support unit having a hitch connection member connected on one end to a vehicle hitch and connected on the other end to a vertical column member which slideably receives a boom arm member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,177, Carter teaches a portable truck crane which mounts in the hitch receiver of a vehicle, and lifts objects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,289, Kruse et al, teaches a device which may be mounted to the rear portion of a vehicle to lift and remove a personal mobility vehicle into and from the rear portion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,328, McVaugh teaches a lifting device for attachment to a vehicle trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,349, O'Meara teaches a knock-down portable hoist which includes a vertical first member attachable to a support member, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,675, Compton teaches a portable, fold-up hoist for attachment to a vehicle via a receiver hitch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,397, Lester teaches a portable hoist system and method of use in combination with the rear bed and ball hitch of a pick-up truck, the system being capable of being stored in a portable bag, U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,388, Holt teaches a game hoist apparatus that is attachable to a tow hitch of a pickup truck or similar vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,622, Riggs teaches a hoist device attachable to the trailer hitch of a vehicle and comprises a telescopic boom of a pair of rectangular tubular members attachable slidably to a base support member, US 20040234367, Pacini teaches a modified drawbar and specialized hoist that fits into the receiver on a truck hitch frame. US 20090152227, Thompson et al. teaches an apparatus that mounts to a receiver hitch and comprises a pivoting tower to form a lifting hoist that is foldable and retractable US 20130075353, Thompson teaches a self-locking folding crane apparatus that can be left on a vehicle or cart while it is in either an operative or stowed state. US 20130153841, Schumacher teaches a winch operated hoist comprising a vertical member and a pivoting horizontal member.
Although several of these references teach portable hoisting devices, none of the prior art devices are adapted to be both heavy duty and compact when stowed.
What is needed is a device that permits large objects to be easily lifted and which can be easily transported, set up, used, and which may be easily stowed. The device and method of the present invention allows large objects to be lifted easily and can be easily transported, set up, used, and stowed.